The Life of Fugitives
by xxJE4everxx
Summary: Is living on the run as bad as it sounds? With Will and Elizabeth’s father dead and Jack being the only one she can turn to, can Elizabeth create a new life while living on the run from the East Indian Trading Company? Sparrabeth, of course!
1. The Goodbye

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Disney owns everything!!!_**

"Jack, we got to get out of here. It's not safe anymore." I started choking on my words as tears started streaming down my face.

"They…they…they killed him, Jack!"

"Who love?"

"My father…I just can't believe it. I told him not to go to that meeting. I told him it was a trap, first Will and now him. I can't take this anymore."

Jack was now sitting next to me. I could tell he didn't know what to say or do.

They had us under their radar. They would know if we left. Even worse, we didn't have anywhere to go. The East Indian Trading Company was starting to control the land and the sea.

If we left we would be running for the rest of our lives. We'd never be safe.

I knew Jack would protect me though. Ever since Will's accident (or so that's what the East Indian Trading Company would like us to believe it was) he has really been there for me. It took some adjusting getting used to the kind Jack Sparrow. He showed me the true him. Although, he still put on the whole Captain Jack Sparrow act for everyone else. He knew what a difficult time I was having getting over the death of Will and I could tell that a part of him missed Will, too.

He made sure I was taken care of. He let me stay and live on the Pearl. He even docked a few times every couple of months, so I could check on my father. He had truly been a great friend and now I didn't know if I could make myself ask him to give up everything to run with me.

"Jack, I know the risks and I know we don't have anywhere to go, but we can't stay here. Sooner or later we'll be joining the rest of them if we don't run." I was looking into his eyes making sure he knew how serious I was.

"We'll leave first thing in the morning, as soon as the sun comes up. If you are absolutely sure you want to do this?"

"Before the sun that way they won't see us in the darkness." I interrupted.

"Well, I guess that answers my question." he said staring into the night. He wasn't sacred. Of course not, he was Captain Jack Sparrow for goodness sake, but I could tell he was feeling something. It wasn't fear, maybe it was confusion. We both couldn't believe how much things have changed in the last couple of months. Trust me, if you told me that one day I would be sitting here, next to Jack, with no one else with no one else to turn to, talking about running and leaving my home for good, I would have told you you were nuts! But here we are.

Maybe it was sadness. Maybe he was feeling as upset about all this as I was. Or maybe he was just being Captain Jack Sparrow and was devising some great plan on what we were going to do next or thinking of where he could get some rum this late.

"I'll get everything ready to leave just meet me at the dock in a few hours, a little before sunrise. And don't worry Lizzie everything is gona be fine. You'll see. How could it not when you're traveling with the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow?" He just smiled at me, stood up, and tipped his hat. He always knew how to make me smile.

"Oh, I could think of a few possible ideas." I said. He just smirked at me as if pretending to be angry at me, turned, and wondered down the street toward the dock.

I had a feeling he would always be there for me. He was a great friend even if he didn't like admitting it and even though he technically wasn't the Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow, he could've fooled me with his incredible technique for getting himself out of jams (which he usually gets himself into in the first place) and for staying alive (well, most the time anyway).

I gave myself a minute to collect myself and then I stood and went to pack up my things and take them to the Pearl. It was so painful to finally say good-bye to a place I've always called home. I knew I had been away for awhile, but I knew that Port Royal was always there, waiting for me to return and now having to leave knowing I can never come back. It was one of the most excruciating pains I've ever felt.


	2. Aboard the Pearl

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Disney owns everything!!!**_

My hair was whipping in the wind as I stood at the stern of the Pearl late the next day. I was toying with Jack's compass in my hands that I secretly borrowed while he wasn't looking. I hadn't opened it yet though, I wasn't sure if I was ready for what it might point to.

Had I really loved him? Will was taken from me before we even had a chance to develop a real, strong relationship. After all, we were only together for a month before they murdered him. I had thought I had, but maybe not, maybe it was only infatuation that kept us together. Maybe it was the fact that he was all I knew. We had practically grown up together and we were each other's first loves, but did that make it true love or just young infatuation.

I stopped staring at the compass for a moment, trying to clear my hand and focus my attention on something else. I was gazing at the group of dolphins jumping and swimming below when, out of nowhere, Jack startled me from behind.

"Deep in thought I see." he said as he walked up next to me.

"I was just thinking."

"Of what ye wants most in this world?" I was confused by this comment, but then I remembered and looked down at the compass in my hand.

"So, what will did it point to? Treasure, an island, etc…" He seemed really anxious to know my answer.

"Not sure. I didn't open it." I tried to seem all cool and collected, but as usual it failed.

"So you're still stuck on him, eh? Well, they do say it's hard to move on from a loved one. Not that I would know much on the subject, but you gotta let go and move on eventually. Come on where's your adventure spirit? We're on the run. We'll get hanged if we're caught. That's got make some of your adrenaline pumping?" He smiled at me, trying to have some fun teasing me, but I just wasn't in the mood today.

"Yeah, wuuu whoooo." I said sarcastically and turned my head away from him, hoping he would get the point.

He nodded and slowly turned and walked away, back to the helm.

As he walked away, I got up the courage and opened the compass without thinking, so I couldn't double guess myself. When I looked down my heart skipped a beat. It was not pointing to Will's grave or Port Royal. It was pointing to Jack.

I shut the compass so fast that it almost broke. I bit my lip as I pondered this new development.

"What could this mean?" I thought to myself. I, of course knew what it meant, but couldn't face the reality.

It was true, though. As I thought back, starting from when we first met, I always found Jack very intriguing. I constantly got knots in my stomach when he was around and most of the time was thinking of him when he wasn't. Thinking of him in good ways or bad, it didn't matter. The point was I was thinking of him nonetheless.

These were the harsh realities that I never realized, or tried not to realize, before. I had so many doubts though. He was definitely not the relationship kind of guy, nor was I even sure that he felt anything between us.

My heart told me to go for it that I had nothing to lose. My head said it won't never work and I would just be heart-broken again if I did anything. I decided that for now I would put it out of my mind and worry about it later. Plus, there were so many other things to worry about, like where to go to hide from the EITC.

I went up to the helm and gave Jack his compass back avoiding his glance at me.

"Where to Cap'n?" shouted Gibbs from below.

"Oh, I don't know. Where do you think, love?"

"Tataleenie" I said without hesitation. I had been staring at the map earlier this morning trying to pick somewhere to re-build my life. It was a little island and looked good to me.

"Sounds like a fine place to make port." Jack said. "It's supposed to be deserted. Perfect place to start over, eh Miss Swann?" He was looking at me with a questioning face, like he just wanted to make sure this was still what I wanted to do.

I nodded smiling. "Sounds good to me."

I went down to my cabin to think some more. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Jack opened it slowly and asked to come in. I said yes and went to sit on my bed.

"Tataleenie is a long way from home, my dear." he said leaning against the wall.

"It is my home, now. Jack, stop worrying about me. People won't know what to think. It would ruin your rep if it got out that you actually had feelings, Captain." I said grinning.

"Oh, I'm not worried Miss Swann. I was simply coming to make sure you had a dress for when we arrive. If not I was going suggest you follow me to my cabin to look for one. The offer is still good for I'm sure your dying to get out of those pirate clothes and into something more flattering." he teasingly said as he made his way toward me. He enjoys provoking me and teasing me at every opportunity he gets, however this time was different. My heart actually started racing as he neared.

"Jack," I said shaking my head slightly. I didn't know what to do, so I jumped off the bed and walked past him out the door acting as if nothing bothered me.

_**A/N: Hey, this is my first fanfic, so I really need your feedback. Please leave a review and let me know what you think about it and where you think it should go. Thanks for reading!!! **_


	3. Tataleenie

**_A/N: Okay guys, I'm really, really sorry it took me so long to get this next chapter out, but I wasn't sure where I wanted it to go and I got major writer's block plus there's the whole living life which gets in the way. I don't plan on it ever taking that long to update again, but please just bear with me like I said first time writer here._**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Disney owns everything!!! Although, I really wished I owned Jack!!!**_

After I saw that Jack had left my cabin, I returned to it to change into the best and only dress I had on board. I decided that just incase Jack was wrong and there were natives, I wanted to make a good first impression and wearing "pirate" clothes would probably not help.

As I emerged from below deck, the entire ship went silent. I looked up discovering that all eyes were on me. The whole crew, including Gibbs and Jack, jaws dropped as if the have never seen a woman in a dress before (half of them probably haven't).

The moment Jack noticed that I was looking at him (surprised that even Jack, of all people, was stunned) he collected himself and tried to get the crew ready to make port without looking in my direction, I noticed. I just simply walked over to the railing peering out at the sea.

As I stared out at the horizon, I began to see a spot in the distance. As we neared the land, I could see all of its magnificent features. It reminded me so much of the island that Barbossa had marooned Jack and me on and with that thought came back a flood of other memories; walking around the tiny island, seeing Jack's scars, hearing him tell me the truth for once, drinking rum, dancing around the fire with him singing that ridiculous song. "Drink up me hearties, Yo ho. Yo ho, Yo ho, a pirate's life for me!" This words ringing in my ears, how real they were now. They kept repeating themselves and I didn't try and stop them. These words brought back so many memories just thinking about them.

Suddenly, I was pulled from my memories by a very familiar voice from behind me.

"I think we'll stay a couple of nights to make sure you get settled."

"Oh really? Why? Do you think I need some sort of protection or something?" I inquired trying to discover his motives.

"No, of course not. I know better. However, we also need to restock our supplies and rest for a few days to regain our strength before we leave. I mean just look at this crew they're exhausted." Jack said smiling mischievously at me.

"Fine, do as you wish." I said dismissingly.

"Well, now that I have your permission." he said looking at me in a teasingly way. I just smiled and turned toward the sea. There was a silence between us that lasted for a few minutes which neither of us knew how to break. I wasn't even sure I wanted to say anything. I liked it quiet like this. It allowed me time to just look at him. His dark, chocolate brown eyes and rum glossed lips.

"Jack," I finally said disturbing the silence between us, "Do you think they'll find us out here?"

"_Us_?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

I blushed at my mistake, but tried quickly to cover it up.

"I mean me. Do you think they'll find me out here?"

"Ah, well I guess we have to wait and see," he said as he turned to leave and take the helm, " Oh, by the way Miss Swann," he paused looking me up and down, "that dress suites you." A roguish smile appeared on his face as he finally walked away.

I blushed once more. _Well_, I thought, _even if there are no natives on this island to impress, at least this dress got someone's attention._

* * *

Well, Jack was right. The island was deserted, but it was beautiful and had plenty of water and wild food to satisfy my needs. The minute we docked I immediately went in search for the perfect location for my house. I had to make sure it was close enough to everything I needed, but would also shelter me from storms and such. 

After only two days on the island, Jack had to leave and continue his journeys on the Pearl.

During those two days that Jack was on Tataleenie with me, helping me set up my new home and gathering fresh supplies for the Pearl, all I kept thinking was that I didn't want him to leave.

He knew how to get me through emotional trauma. He would just start cracking jokes to make me laugh or he would make sarcastic, smart-ass comments that would make me so mad at him. I was enjoying all of this, anything to keep my mind off all the miserable, depressing events that had happened lately.

I knew that the minute he left, my mind would travel back to all those disheartening thoughts, crippling me from moving on and enjoying my new life.

Secretly, in the back of my mind, I knew that I just wanted him to stay, for no particular reason, just because I wanted him here _with me. _His eyes, his lips, his smiles, his hands… but I knew there was no possibility for that happening and I sure as hell was not going to sacrifice my dignity on a platter for him to make fun of just to ask him to stay.

* * *

"Your not gona get all sentimental and cry because I'm leaving? Are ya luv? I mean I know you're gona miss me like hell, cause come on, I am Captain Jack Sparrow, but you have to get over these attachment issues of yours, Lizzie." He said as I walked him to the Pearl. I swear I'm surprise there is even enough room still left on the Pearl for the crew after you count Jack and his enormous ego. 

"Oh, don't hold your breath, Jack. I've been dying for some alone time without all these bothersome pirates around." I stated, grinning at him. He just smirked and turned his head toward the Pearl.

Our hands were so close, almost touching as we walked to the Pearl. I just wanted to grab his hand and walk down the beach holding hands as the sun rose behind us. I don't know what has come over me in the past few days. First, I wanted him to stay and now I want to walk down the beach holding hands? What am I thinking? Jack isn't the kind of guy you walk down the beach holding hands with. Anyway, even if he was that kind of guy (which he isn't, right???) he would never do it with me. He, unfortunately, doesn't care for me in that way. Did I just say _unfortunately_? Wow, I really am losing it. I better kick him off the island while I can still think straight.

When we finally got to the ship, I turned to Jack, so that I could be looking straight into his dark, alluring, chocolate brown eyes. I wanted to remember this moment for I wasn't sure the next time I would see him.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye, Jack."

"No way, your not getting rid of me that easy." He said rather loudly which surprised me causing me to jump. I stared at him confused.

"We're gona check on you on our way back just to make sure you like it here and are enjoying yourself. It should take us about five days, so don't do anything stupid."

I just smiled at him and nodded. Yeh! He was coming back. Five days. That's no that long. Although, it's plenty of time to think and to talk myself out of this crazy, ridiculous, preposterous, inconceivable attraction I seem to be having over Jack.

"Alright, fine," I said, rolling my eyes to add to the drama, "I might not be able to get rid of you forever, but I'll take five days of peace and quiet."

"Well, I guess I'll see ya later." I said and gave him a good-bye hug.

"Now, what did I say about getting sentimental." He said glaring at me when I let go of him. I just put on my annoyed/angry at Jack face and hit him on the shoulder.

The next thing I knew he was on the Pearl, sailing away to who knows where on some big adventure, I'm sure, and I was standing on the beach waving good-bye like an idiot.

* * *

****

**_I really hoped you liked it. Anyway, please review let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions on what you want to happen. I always love reading your comments! Thanx!_**


	4. Thinking of You

**A/N: Ok, so let's try a chapter in Jack's POV. Now, I know it's short (sorry about that) but I just didn't want to connect this chapter and the next to make it longer because I wanted Jack to have his own chapter . Plus, I wanted to update at least something since I haven't updated in like forever (again sorry about that). Well, with out further a due I give you…bum bumdaleemum bum bum BUM!!!! (I know very bad drum roll haha just go with it!!) Jacks POV:**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Disney owns everything!!! How unfair is that??!!!!**_

"Rum!" I muttered under my breath staring at the now empty bottle between my hands. It has been my only companion these last three days.

My head was constantly thinking of _her_ and never shutting up. Everything I saw, touched, smelled, heard reminded me of her. Rum was the only thing that quieted that voice in my head. And now the rum was gone. _Why is the rum always gone?!_ I thought to myself as I got up and headed toward the rum cellar.

My mind reverted to its old ways of thinking of her as I walked down the corridors to my destination.

_Is it my imagination or does she truly flirt with me? I mean I know I flirt with her, but that's expected I flirt with every woman I set my eyes on. But, her...She's not the kind of person who flirts with just anyone. Maybe it's genuine. I hope so. NOW, WHY ON EARTH WOULD I WANT THAT TO BE TRUE? Is it because I…_ before I could even finish my thought I ran into the door of the cellar banging my head. _Oi!_

I grabbed a bottle of rum while rubbing my head. _Better grab two just in case._

I went out onto the deck to stare out into the night and try to drink the pain away.

_She's still not over the whelp, yet. And even if she was it wouldn't matter. She is a proper lady of society. Yes, she is a pirate in my eyes, but my eyes are not what matter here. She would never even think of me (or any pirate for that matter) in that way. She thinks we are despicable, deceitful, lying, stealing, cheating scoundrels. _

_Besides I couldn't give her everything she deserves, anyway. She deserves a lot more than a Pirate Captain and a ship. She deserves gowns and diamonds, parties and mansions._

_Ahhh!!! I'm not supposed to feel like this. I'm supposed to be a carefree pirate who doesn't give a damn about anyone else. But she's different. She's not just anyone. She's Elizabeth…Lizzie. _

I can remember the day I first met her when I saved her from drowning in thesea. Right then, when she stood up against Norrington and her father for me, I knew there was something special about her, something know one else saw, a hidden flame being quietly smothered, looking for a way out.

"Capn, the target is in sight." I turned around as I heard Marty yell down from the crows nest.

It was nothing important, just another hidden chest filled with riches. _Wow, since when had a hidden chest filled with riches become nothing important?_ It was not that it wasn't important, it was just that it wasn't as important as going back to Tataleenie to be with Elizabeth.

_Man, since when did I become so soft that I would rather be with one particular woman than a chest that could buy me twenty nights of women? I'm really losing it. _

As I was walking over to the bow of the ship, there was a huge gust of wind that swept across me. I felt a shiver go down my spine, the kind that tells you when something's wrong.

I flipped out my compass and watched as it spun around and around until it finally stopped…in _her_ direction.

I ran back to the helm and pushed Cotton out of the way as I began to turn the ship around.

"Jack, what is it?" I heard Gibbs yell from a few yards away.

"Something's wrong, I can feel it. She needs me." I whispered to myself as I stared out at the ocean.

"I'm coming Lizzie!"

**

* * *

****A/N: Well, please let me know what you think. If you think this chapter sucked it's ok, I just needed a filler chapter and I thought it was about time we gave Jack the spotlight (since we all know how much he enjoys it). Anyway, please review and let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions on what you want to happen. I always love reading your comments! Thanx!**


	5. Not Good

**A/N: Hey guys!!! Let me just say I shocked myself by not updating in over a month!!! Trust me it was definitely not my intention, but I moved in the middle of October and it took a while for everything to calm down enough for me to write. Well, I worked hard on this chapter trying to make it long and one of the best so far, so please R&R.**

**Also, just wanted to thank all of my reviewers so far! You guys are awesome and your reviews always make me smile . Keep them coming!!!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Jack, Elizabeth, etc…and if I did do you really think I'd be seating here writing on fanfiction!!! **_

It's been only three days and I am already so _sick_ of this place. The main reason: I've gotten into a daily routine! I _hate_ daily routines or any routines for that matter! It only reminds my of my boring life in Port Royal before a certain someone came into my life. All I do is get up, eat, roam the island, tend to my garden, swim in the sea, practice my mending skills, eat, and go to bed. My days hardly ever divert from this pattern. Here I thought I would enjoy this time to think about certain _pirates _and my feelings for them, but now I am so consumed by my head! I can't escape my thoughts and dwelling on them all day and night is driving me insane!!!

Yes, it was nice to get a breather from the adventure, the quiet time to reflect, and the time to gather my thoughts on _the first day_, but I cannot live the rest of my life like this!

I belong on the sea with the wind in my hair and the mist on my face.

I miss the adventures and charm of the Pearl. I miss the adrenaline rush I received when a storm approached. I miss that feeling of happiness, thrill, and danger I got while I was helping on deck or just standing near Jack at the helm enjoying the rain, wind, and excitement.

_Maybe it's not just the ship you miss, but who is on the ship!!!_ The little voice screamed inside my head making me grin outwardly.

It was true I missed him. I had thought a lot about him in the last few days trying to sort out exactly how I felt for him, which proved to be an incredibly difficult process.

We had a connection, an attraction that was obvious. We are so much alike, peas in pod as he likes to say. But is it just young, heated passion that will pass eventually or could it be real, genuine, lasting _love_ that I feel for him? This was the one question that haunted me, the one that I couldn't give an answer to until I discovered it myself.

All these thoughts and more have occupied my mind for days, even weeks, and I still couldn't come up with a decision. Should I sacrifice myself and tell him how I feel or should I push the thoughts aside since I am sure he, being the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, wouldn't feel the same way in return. Oh, I knew he found me attractive and clever even witty, but that doesn't mean he could ever love me, or any woman for that matter.

As I gathered my thoughts and stood to clear the table of my dishes from breakfast, I heard what sounded like men shouting far off in the distance.

_He couldn't be back already could he? Well, of course it has to be him no one else knows I'm here!_

I ran over to the window of my little house craving to see black sails, but they were not there. Instead there was a huge ship with white sails and an English flag just off shore!!!

_Oh my god, oh my god!!! What do I do??? I wasn't prepared for this!!! _

I thought very briefly before I grabbed the candlestick off the table and a bottle of rum from the counter and ran to the back of my house.

_God, please let this work!!! Please let him see it!!!_

Hoping that Jack was near, I smashed the rum bottle against a tree and lit it with the flame of the candle. The tree was immediately engulfed in flames. Satisfied by the sight of the flames spreading and the cloud of smoke I saw rising into the clear, blue, Caribbean sky, I ran back inside, grabbed my sword and pistol from their spot in the corner, and headed toward the shore to greet the long boat headed toward _my_ island.

There was nothing to do, but to face them head on and hope that Jack saw my signal for help.

* * *

"Ah, Miss Swann what a coincidence to find you all the way out here on this deserted island."

"And you ­­Crammer. I didn't think I'd be seeing you any time soon, especially here. " I said sauntering down the beach.

"You either have amnesia or you underestimate me, Miss. I am here to take you back to Port Royal to be hanged for aiding a convicted felon and involving in piracy or did you conveniently forget your past dealings with a certain pirate. Or should I say present dealings since I am sure you did not swim all the way to this island from Port Royal." He smiled slyly while signaling to an officer to shackle me.

"And what, pray tell, makes you think that I am going with you willingly?" I said backing up slightly while drawing my sword.

"Sir, look over there!" We heard an officer yell out suddenly. We all turned our heads to look in the direction where the officer pointed.

A massive cloud of smoke was now rising into the skies along with raging flames. I smiled inwardly to myself thinking my plan was brilliant and any minute my rescuer would come and help me. Crammer turned to me and said, "Trying to burn evidence or trying to send a signal?"

"Like I'd tell you." I snorted sarcastically. _Oh Jack, where are you!!!_

"Alright enough of this! Shackle her and let's get out of here before this entire island burst into flames!"

As two officers now approached me from both sides, I started swinging my sword at them while saying, "Oh, I don't think so."

I gracefully avoided their blows using techniques that both Will and Jack had taught me. I was doing so well that Crammer looked disgusted and told another officer to get in the fight. Now, it being three verse one, I was a tad bit worried. I couldn't keep this up forever. I was getting tired. _Come on, Jack! Let's go already! Where are you!_

While my thoughts began to drift, the officer on my left hit my sword right out of my hand. Completely shocked that I had just lost in a sword fight, I went to grab my pistol from my belt, but was suddenly pushed to the ground, my pistol kicked from my hand. A gun was being held to my head (again) as shackles encircled my wrist.

They grabbed my arms and dragged me over to the long boat. "You'll regret this, Crammer! You have no idea what you're doing!" I screamed while struggling to release myself from their grasps, but they were too strong.

"We'll see Miss Swann. We'll see." he said sitting into the long boat, gesturing to one of the officers not holding me to row us to the ship.

I sat there, silently staring at the little, deserted island of Tataleenie shrinking into the distance.

_What is Jack going to think when he gets there and finds nothing but ashes? How is he going to find me? Why wasn't he there? He is always there when I need him. _

This was going to be a lot harder to get out of then I thought._

* * *

__Smoke. _

_Well that's not a very good sign._

"Mr. Gibbs I do believe this is the fastest ship in the Caribbean, is it not?" I said turning to look at him.

"Aye, Capn'"

"Then, do tell me, Mr. Gibbs, why I still need me spyglass to see that bloody island?"

"Mates, you heard the Capn', speed 'er up!" Gibbs shouted to the crew. He turned to me and I nodded in approval.

_Why did I leave her? She needed me and I just left. And now her bloody island was engulfed in flames and smoke._

Part of me hoped she wasn't still on that island surrounded with all the flames and smoke. The other part hoped she was because if she wasn't, well what did that mean? Where else would she be?

* * *

"Mates, I want every inch of this fire smothered and this entire island searched, Savvy?"

"Aye, Aye Captain!"

* * *

"There's no one here Capn'." Gibbs said as he walked up to me.

"That's impossible! Where could she be? We only left three days ago! No one else knows she…" I began shouting but then was cut off by a thought. _Not good._

"Everyone back to the Pearl, NOW!" I yelled running to the Pearl.

"Capn' what's on yer mind?" Gibbs shouted trying to catch up to me.

"We've got a lot of sailing to do if we're gona make it to Port Royal by tomorrow night!" By now I was already behind the helm shouting orders to the crew.

_I failed her once already I'm not going to fail her again. _**

* * *

****Well, please let me know what you think. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now, all you have to do is press that little button and type! It's really not that hard haha. The more reviews I get the faster I'll try and update !!! Thanks for reading!!!**


	6. Old Enemies and Friends

**A/N: Once again, I can't believe I that it has been so long since my last update and I apologize sincerely! I had major writer's block, but luckily with the help of Jack.Sparrow.1245, I broke through it and managed to finish this chapter! Thanks, luv!**

**And a special thanks goes out to my beta, Saturn's Spawn!!! Thanks a bunch, babe!!!**

**Shout out to all my reviewers!!! I love you guys!!! Keep them coming!! They always brighten up my day!!! **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Jack, Elizabeth, etc…but I'm working on my plan to become filthy rich and buy them all!! Mwahahaha!!! **_

I heard steps coming down the stairs which sadly woke me from the nice nap I was enjoying. I looked up, despite knowing who it was, then rolled my eyes as I laid my head back down.

"Enjoying your accommodations, are we?" he said smugly, peering through the bars.

"Yes, very much so, until I was so rudely interrupted." I stated, glaring at the ceiling.

He just sighed. "What happened to you, Elizabeth?"

At that, I sat up staring at him. "What do you mean? You're the one holding me in a cell!" I said rather loudly.

"Yes, and you're the one who enjoys sleeping on the ground of a jail cell." he said calmly with sad eyes.

"It is none of your business, Crammer. It hasn't been for quite some time now." I scolded as I turned my gaze to the floor beneath me, which now seemed very interesting.

"We should talk about it."

"No, we shouldn't!"

"Elizabeth, just let me explain." he pleaded.

"Why? So you can spread more lies? I don't think so! I wasn't interested in what you had to say then, and that remains to this day! Now, leave!" I screamed at him.

By the way he looked, I didn't know if he wanted to slap me or cry. I wasn't sure what his reaction would be, but at that point, I really didn't care. He was the last person I wanted to talk to at that moment.

Surprisingly, he didn't say anything. He just turned and walked back on deck.

Relieved that he was finally gone, I returned to my previous position on the floor, placed my hat over my eyes, and tried desperately to fall back asleep. If I stayed awake, I would end up thinking about things that I didn't want to think about in the first place. But, if I fell asleep, then I could not think about such things; instead, I would have sweet dreams of _someone_ I did want to think about. Someone I missed and someone, whose arrival I desperately waited for, to rescue me _again_. Yes, sleep was obviously the better choice!

* * *

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_Suddenly, the ship lurched forward, waking me from my slumber and sending me flying across the cell.

I looked around wondering what had happened. When I saw nothing out of the ordinary, I searched for a hole, so that I could see what was going on outside the ship.

Upon finding one big enough to somewhat see through, I peered through it to find that we were at a port. Chills overtook my body as a sudden thought ran through my head. _Port Royal_. It would not be long now until I received my punishment. Maybe a day or two locked up in the jail until arrangements are made for my hanging.

I slumped back against the wall at the depressing thought. There was no way Jack could catch up with Crammer in two days. He wasn't even supposed to be back to the island until tonight. Then, he would have to figure out that I am in Port Royal and sail here. There wasn't enough time. But, in the back of my head, I knew I had to have hope. The Black Pearl was the fastest ship in the Caribbean and maybe Jack had seen my signal. It was a long shot, but I needed hope to get me through the next days.

"I have faith in you, Jack" I whispered to myself. I could hear people shouting in the distance-orders to dock the ship I assumed-until I heard footsteps coming down to the brig.

"Time to go, Miss." A soldier stated while unlocking my cell.

"Aye, I guess it is"

* * *

"Capn'?"

I looked up to see me first mate step into me quarters.

"Yes, Mr. Gibbs, what is it?" I asked impatiently.

"There seems to be a storm approaching. What are your orders?"

"Keep sailing and hope it doesn't delay us much. More speed, Gibbs, and maybe we can out run 'er, eh?"

"Aye, Capn', more speed." Gibbs replied while trying to determine whether or not to tell his captain that they were all ready going as fast as they could and there was no more speed to be added.

"Anything else I can do for you?" I asked getting very annoyed.

"No, nothing else, Capn'."_ Now was probably not the best time to tell him, maybe later. _Gibbs thought as he closed the door behind him.

I didn't even know why I was annoyed. Maybe annoyed wasn't the right word. Worried? Yes, I was worried and angry at myself. How could I have let this happen? She trusted me with her life and I left her on some island because of some stupid treasure.

I was just trying to protect her though. It was safer for her there, than on a pirate ship. Well, that proved not true didn't it. I was worried about something happening to her if she came on the venture and here she was taken while on the "safe" little island. Ugh, I sounded like the whelp, worrying about her well-being. She could take care of herself. She was a _pirate_ after all, or at least she was to me and, by the look of the island, she put up quite a fight before she had been taken.

All I had now was hope. Hope that she was still alive and well. Hope that there was enough time for me to get there, to save her. Hope that she could forgive me.

* * *

"Come on, doggie! Come on!" I urged as the dog just stared at me; he was taunting me by just standing there with the keys in his mouth. I thought dogs were supposed to be smart and help their best friend, mankind?

Upon hearing the door at the top of the stairs creak open, the dog ran in the opposite direction and down the other flight of stairs with the keys still in his mouth.

"Wait, no! Come back!" I yelled at it, but of course it didn't listen. _Stupid dog!_ Feeling defeated by a stupid mongrel, I backed away from the cell door, bracing myself for what I thought was going to be another pointless conversation with Crammer.

However, it was not Crammer I saw descending down the stairs; on the contrary, it was a young women, not much younger than myself, wearing a long blue cloak with the hood over her head that concealed most of her face.

"Cecilia?" I asked, wondering if it could really be her.

"Hello, Elizabeth." She said sweetly while lowering her hood.

My jaw dropped at the realization of my old friend. Cecilia was about two years younger than me and one of my closet friends. We grew up together, here in Port Royal and shared the same passion for freedom, even though, back then, neither of us would admit it. I always viewed her as the little sister I never had. She had long, straight, blonde hair that gently flowed down her back, a slim, yet curvy figure, and the bluest eyes you've ever seen. She was very attractive and it did not go unnoticed. By the age of only fifteen, she already had many men interested in her hand in marriage. Although, as far as I knew (since I had not heard anything to the contrary), she had yet to settle down, much like myself. In the way of looks, we were practically complete opposites, whereas our personalities matched perfectly.

"Oh my goodness! Cecilia! How have you been! Wait," I paused, my excitement turning to confusion and worry, "what are you doing here? How did you get down here without being seen?"

"My, my Elizabeth, look how you have changed. Tsk tsk." She stated shaking her head and waving her finger at me. However, I could hear the hint of teasing in her voice. She took a few steps toward me and knelt down on the floor, so that she was eye level with me.

"I heard rumors that you were here, but I had to see it for myself. Elizabeth Swann, proper lady of society, governor's daughter, future wife to the commodore, locked in a jail cell for acts of piracy and aiding one very well known pirate. I almost fainted when I heard! But, here you are." She mocked, trying to keep a serious face, but I could tell from the glint in her eye that she was laughing on the inside.

"Yea, well, what can I say?!" I laughed leaning back on my elbows. "I think we all saw this coming eventually!"

Cecilia let out the large laugh that she had been stifling. "Yes, I dare say we did! So, how have you been Elizabeth? I've been worried about you. I mean, traveling around with pirates! How exciting and thrilling! But, still quite dangerous." She stared at me, eyes wide like a child's, filled with curiosity.

"Oh, how I've missed talking to you! You will not believe all the stories I could tell you! The world is so much larger than we ever could have imagined! Filled with adventure and freedom! Of course, sitting behind these pretty little bars is just a small price you pay for all that." I chuckled, but stopped when I saw the serious look I was being given.

"Elizabeth, I am going to get you out of here." She said with determination in her voice.

"No, Cecilia! I will not have you risk your whole life for me! Don't worry; I'll get out of this mess. I have learned my fair share of tricks on my journeys." I gave a small smile trying to cheer her up and at the same time change her mind.

"I **will** get you out of here!" She said once again in determination. "But you have to do something for me." She stated narrowing her eyes at me.

"Now, who sounds like the pirate?" I teased.

"You have to take me with you."

**

* * *

Well, really hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! All reviews are cherished, so please take the time to write a little something !!! Thanks!!!**


	7. Plans

**A/N: YAYA!! Done another chapter !!! Well, it's Christmas so I won't bore you with a long note just wanted to say Merry Christmas to everyone and Happy New Year's!!! Hope you enjoy your gift!!! Please R&R!**

**Thanks to my Beta: Saturn's Spawn!! Couldn't do it without ya babe!!! **

**And a special thanks to all my readers and reviewers!!! You guys always brigthen up my day!!! Thanks so much!!!**

**_Disclaimer: Aw man!! I didn't get the owning papers for POTC, Jack, or Elizabeth for Christmas [ and it was on the top of my list!! I'm gona have to speak to Santa about this tragedy!!! Yup, you know what that means...I still don't own them..yet!!!!_**

**Now, on with the show!!! Chapter 7-Plans:**

"Excuse me?! Are you insane?!" I yelled out in complete shock. Was she serious?!

"Come on, Elizabeth!" She pleaded.

"Why would you ever want to do that? Throw your whole life away to become a pirate? Trust me it isn't has glorious and exciting as it sounds!"

"Elizabeth, you know, as well as I do, that we are too much alike for our own good. You gave it all up. You gave up your whole life here to become a pirate and I know that you'll say it was all worth it. I know you'll say that even though you are sitting behind these bars, for now, you wouldn't take it back and change your decision. Do you know how I know this? Because, Elizabeth, you get a feeling when your stand on deck of the Black Pearl, the wind sifting through your hair, the sea mist gently caressing your face, the view of each sunrise as the sun creeps up over the horizon and down again at each sunset, the feeling of satisfaction you get from a good hard days work with the crew, and let's not forget to mention a certain handsome pirate captain that you get to lay your eyes upon each day. The feeling that you get of freedom and happiness, you would do anything to protect it, you would fight for it. You wouldn't trade it for anything in this world, especially not for a day of corsets, dresses, tea parties, balls, and acting as a proper lady of society should act. Am I wrong?"

I just sat there speechless. She had nailed it, every feeling that I could never really put into words, she had managed to. She continued on when my surprise left me speechless.

"I didn't think so. Now as I said before, we are too much alike for our own good, so is it such a crazy thought that I would feel the same way and want the same things as you? I think not. Even though I have not done a substantial amount of sailing, I have done enough to know the feeling of freedom and to crave and desire it. I have waited and dreamt for the day when opportunity would present itself to me to leave this place as I'm sure you once did, and now that it has, I will not let it just pass by, but rather embrace it. Now I have to go before the guard comes back from the little errand I _persuaded_ him to run for me. I will come back tonight, cloaked in midnight's darkness, and we shall get you out of here and leave this place forever. Good-bye for now, my dear friend." She turned around and started to leave when I finally found my voice and spoke up.

"Cecilia, I will take you only if you truly understand what you're doing and really think about it. Do not make any rash decisions here. This is your future you're talking about! Yes, the taste for freedom is alluring, not having to be tied down, doing what you want, when you want, and caring for know one but yourself. However, you will be constantly in danger, hunted, chased, arrested, and possibly killed. This should not be taken lightly. You will be living on the run for the rest of your life, until the day of your death. Think of the kind of people you will be associating with, vile and despicable creatures they are. Parrying swords with you is not all they'll try to do to you. Think about that. Think about your family, your parents, and your brother. You will most likely never get married nor have children unless you're incredible lucky to find a pirate you're willing to marry. Once you make this decision, you can never go back. Trust me on that." I finished my little speech as my voice started to falter.

It was all true, every word. It was a reality I was still learning to accept that, what once was is no longer. I could never go back to being a governor's daughter, living a peaceful life in Port Royal, and being in love with a blacksmith. _Would I go back if I could?_ That was a question I just couldn't answer and there was no point in me trying to find an answer. That reality was no more and there was no point in dwelling over the past anymore. Although, I did have to admit, I wouldn't trade my life on the seas, with Jack, for anything.

Lost in my thoughts, once again, I was startled when she finally turned back to me, so that I could see her face.

With a few tears escaping her eyes, she simply said, "I appreciate your concern, Liz. I really do, but I'm not a child anymore. I know what I want and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get it."

"And what is it that you want?" I asked thinking on the irony of my question. Was it not Jack who was asking me this not to long ago?

"Freedom and happiness. The two things I can never have if I stay here." She stated with a small smile, wiping away the few tears that rolled down her cheeks.

"I'll be back tonight. Do not worry so much Liz. Just start thinking of a plan to get us off this rock." She gave me one more smile and then disappeared up the stairs and out the door.

I nodded to myself and went to lie back down on the floor. "A plan…hmmm…this is not going to be so easy." I thought before I drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the freedom I would get back once rescued from this undesirable state of being in jail, of the man I planned to find the minute I was set free, and of the horrible things that I would do to the people, or _person_, who put me in here in the first place. However, Cecilia was right. First, we needed to get off this island and to do that we'd need a plan.

* * *

"Mr. Gibbs! We'll hide the Pearl behind that cliff over there and I'll take a long boat to sure to assess the situation." I yelled to my first mate from the helm.

"Aye, Capn'!" Gibbs nodded calling back.

That wasn't much of a plan, but I couldn't do anything else. I didn't know where she was, if she was even alive. For know all I could do was to go ashore and look for her. It wouldn't be that hard. If she was there, she could only be in so many places, especially if she was arrested.

* * *

The new guard they posted outside of my cell was very unfortunate. So, I was trying to bribe that stupid dog with the scraps of my food. Big deal! It's not like the dog went for it. Yet, they still decided to put a guard outside my cell permanently and now he had the key. I hoped that didn't mess up Cecilia's plan to get me out.

I was currently fooling the guard into thinking I was asleep so he would stop asking me all those annoying questions. He must have been a very lonely fellow with no one to talk to because, man, did he have a lot to say! He wouldn't shut up!

Despite the sound of footsteps descending the stairs, I stayed in my "sleeping" position. Then, I heard a small giggle. I slightly tipped my hat up to see what was going on, when I saw it, Cecilia's plan being executed. She was standing very close to the lonely guard, flirting and giggling. I could see what she was doing. It was brilliant. "Perfect," I thought, "you distract him and I'll get the keys and get out of here."

Apparently, that's not exactly what Cecilia had in mind. I looked up from roaming the guards body with my eyes trying to find where he kept the key when, out of no where, I heard a loud crashing sound.

I watched as the guard tumbled to the ground. I stared shocked at Cecilia who was standing there with a book in her hand, obviously the weapon of her choice, as if nothing happened. "Maybe she is cut out to be a pirate," I thought to myself smirking.

"Well, don't just stand there," I chuckled, "Grab the key and get me out of here!"

She went over, retrieved the key from one of the guard's uniform pockets, and unlocked the cell door.

"Nice job!" I complimented her.

"Why thank you!" She replied giving a smile and a small bow. I rolled my eyes at her exaggeration and we both laughed.

"Come on, come on! Let's get out of here! Be quiet!" I hushed her as we proceeded to exit the prison.

We made it all the way to the docks, dodging in and out of shrubbery to stay hidden. However, the minute we stepped foot on the docks, we were immediately surrounded by a swarm of soldiers in red pointing muskets at us. I thought that had been too easy.

I rolled my eyes and place my arms on my hips as Crammer appeared in front of us. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Cecilia mimicking me which made me subconsciously smirk.

"Did you really think you could just walk away from here with no interruptions or consequences? Are you really that naïve?"

"Can't say I didn't hope that someone had stabbed you in your sleep, giving us time to escape." I said proudly while smirking.

Crammer just snorted in reply. "Take them back to the prison and make sure they are heavily guarded. We don't want this little problem happening twice. Do we, Lieutenant?" He stated glaring at his lieutenant.

"No, sir." The man replied while motioning the soldiers to take us away.

"So much for that plan. Sorry, Liz." I heard Cecilia whisper to me.

"It's okay. There's always hope. Don't give up." I whispered to her, showing her a small smile. _Come on, Jack._

* * *

I crept stealthily around Port Royal trying to find a lead to where Lizzie was being held, when I spotted two men coming out of a local tavern. Overhearing part of their conversation, my curiosity was instantly sparked and I moved in closer to hear.

Hiding myself behind a barrel in the ally so as not to be seen, I listened in on their conversation hoping to find some answers.

"Did you hear about those two girls this morning?" A rather rotund man exclaimed loudly to his companion. He was obviously drunk, which was good for me. It means I could get more information out of him.

"Why yes I did! Pity isn't it! Both so young, so easily influenced! And that Miss Swann, used to be such a wonderful, enchanting, young woman. Raised as a governor's daughter, she would have made any man a lovely wife. And now look at her! Filthy, sitting in a jail cell for piracy! It's a darn shame, it really is!" the thinner man shouted shaking his head in disappointment it seemed.

"Pirate," I whispered to myself smiling proudly. So, she was in the jail. Well, at least I knew she was still alive; that's good!

"And that Cecilia girl. She was always following in Miss Swann's footsteps, there's no surprise she'd end up sitting in the cell right next to her. They were very foolish even to attempt to escape though! They can't possibly think they could've escaped! Unwise children are all they are!" The rotund man finished saying before the two men began walking away.

I couldn't help chuckling to myself. So, she tried to escape, even pulled a friend into it. She's more of a pirate than I think I gave her credit for. Well, now that I know where she is there's only one thing left to do: thinking up a plan and rescue her. Okay, so that's two things, but who bloody cares! It all ends in the same result of Elizabeth being back, safe on the Pearl, with me. "Ugh, that girl really is making me go soft. I need rum!" I muttered to myself.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed!!! It's the holiday season and the best present would be...a review!!! My story would be nothing without the support of my readers and reviewers!! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!!! **


	8. My Rescuer

**A/N: Ok, Ok, don't shoot!!! I know I probably deserve it for not updating in over a month (yikes! I can't believe it's been that long!), but I have my reasons!! Haha…and I'm sure you don't care what they are as long as I've finally updated so I won't bore you with the details and we can just get right to the point!! I would just like to say I'm sorry and I'll hopefully get the next chapter up faster!!**

**Special thanks goes out to my beta, Saturn's Spawn!!! Thanks a bunch, luv!!! I can always count on you!!!**

**Shout out to all my reviewers!!! I love you guys!!! Keep them coming!! They always brighten up my day **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Jack, Elizabeth, ect…Still [ Don't worry I'll come up with an even better plan that is infallible!!! I just have to think like Jack!!! **_

At the gun fire's loud blast outside, I looked up from the floor and smiled. _Jack._ He came for me.

"What in the bloody hell was that?!" Cecilia exclaimed.

"Why, it's the infamous Captain you spoke of earlier come to rescue a crew member," I glanced at her up and down, "and apparently also a damsel in distress. That's his specialty." I said smirking at her while trying to contain my laughter.

"I AM NOT A DASMEL IN DISTRESS!" she screamed at me. I just looked at her stunned.

"Okay, okay, Miss, my mistake. Calm down, will ya?" I said as I dramatically took a step away from her.

"Sorry." she whispered. "It's just…I don't know. I don't want to appear weak," she looked up at me with a mischievous smirk playing on her lips, "especially not in front of our Captain."

I just laughed and rolled my eyes at her, but something wasn't right. I actually was made…uncomfortable by her statement. I don't know why, but I had this feeling in my gut and it wouldn't go away. I didn't know what is was, but for the time being, I suppressed it and focused on the task at hand.

I moved toward the cell door, next to Cecilia, so that I could have a better view of what was going on. Just then, the two guards that were stationed at the entrance to the prison came tumbling down the stairs and crashed into the wall. I was grinning like a damn fool in anticipation to see my rescuer and friend. I stared eagerly at the stairs and felt my cheeks redden. "Ugh, what's happening to me?" I thought, wondering why I was so affected by just the want, or rather need, to see him.

I took a quick glimpse over at Cecilia to find her, too, grinning, however there seemed to be a look of shyness and nervousness occupying her features.

"Relax, Cece, you two will get along fine. He'll like you. You are a lot like me after all." I teased her trying to reassure her because there was absolutely no turning back now.

"I know." she stated and I couldn't tell if she was trying to convince me she was ok, or herself that she made the right decision.

I focused my attention back on the stairs where I heard footsteps starting to descend them. I smiled as my rogue, despicable, witty, handsome Captain appeared before my eyes.

"Lookie what I found! Mr. Gibbs, do my eyes deceive me or is that a Miss Swann I see standing behind those bars?" He smirked while he teased me and looked me up and down. I tensed under his intent stare and tried quickly to think of a witty remark.

"Well, well, is it just me Cecilia or is that the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow who left me to my doom all alone on a God-forsaken island while he traipsed all around the sea to do some 'honest pirating' and find some insignificant treasure?" I gave him a scowl, but inside I was beaming at the sight of him.

He held up his hands in mock surrender. "I do believe it was your independent, free-spirited mindset that told me you wanted time alone from us 'bothersome pirates'."

"Very well then, we can argue about whose fault it is for me being stuck behind these bars in this awful town later, but right now could you possibly stop gabbing and open this damn cell." I stared at him trying to keep a very serious and angry face, however I was failing miserably.

"Fair enough." He found the keys and unlocked the door in haste. "We should be getting out of here in a hurry; this place will be swarming with soldiers in a minute." I just nodded and ran to get my effects off the bench in the corner. When I turned around, I saw Jack and a nervous, yet smiling, Cecilia staring at each other.

"Oh, my mistake. Jack this is your new crew member, Cecilia Stuart," Jack just turned and raised his eyebrow at me in confusion and curiosity, "and Cecilia this is the notorious Captain Jack Sparrow."

"New crew member?" Jack repeated still trying to comprehend why he was now allowing _another_ female aboard his grand vessel.

"Yes, she is my best friend with whom I grew up here in Port Royal and, like me, she is bored out of her mind here and seeks freedom. So, I told her she is welcomed to come aboard with me." I knew I would have to persuade him to let her on, but that wouldn't be hard. I walked up right in front of him, so close that I could feel his breathe on my face. "That's not a problem, is it Captain?" I asked innocently while I placed my hand on his shoulder, attempting to get as close as possible to him without actually kissing him. I smiled inwardly, happy to be back at our game of wits.

He blinked a couple of times to regain his composure then simply stated, "No, of course not." I smiled sweetly at him and just stood there staring into his beautiful, hypnotizing black eyes. How is it that some one could appear so void of any emotions, but, when taking a closer look into their soul, they have tons racing through them at once? Joy, amusement, mischief, desire, and many more could be seen in Jack's eyes as he stared back at me, but one look at his face and you could never tell he felt so much.

His sudden voice startled me and I quick shook myself out of my musings. "Of course, you're welcome to join us scalawags, Miss Stuart, as long as you understand the risks at hand."

Cecilia just watched us for a couple minutes before replying to his statement. "Yeah, yeah, Lizzie already gave me the long speech about the dangers. Who cares? I'm up for the challenge!" She bashed her eyelashes and began to move closer to Jack. "Apparently, she got over her shyness and nervousness rather quickly," I thought to myself a little annoyed, even though I didn't know why I even cared. I always knew Cecilia to be a very flirtatious person, it never bothered me before, why now?

"Well then, let's make a run back to the Pearl, eh." Jack said as he moved towards the steps and motioned for all of us to follow.

As we emerged from the prison, my jaw dropped at the sight. Everywhere I turned there were pirates fighting redcoats and many of them lay dead in the streets. I looked over at Jack and raised my eyebrow in question.

He just shrugged his shoulders and simply said, "What?! I decided to go for the blunt escape plan! Oh come on, it's not like they didn't know we were coming!"

I just shook my head. "Well, you could have told us there was a battle going on up here instead of standing all day down there chatting!" I yelled at him, but couldn't hide the smile that was forming on my lips at the thought of him risking so much just to rescue me.

"Too late to change that now, dearie. Shall we?" he said extending his arm forward and slightly bowing. I just rolled my eyes and ran into battle next to Jack with everyone following behind us.

"Cecilia, stay with me and keep your eyes open!" I shouted across the way to her. I was getting really worried. Of course, she would have never been in a battle before. Actually, she probably never even held a sword before!_ Ugh, this place doesn't teach you anything!_ I had to watch out for both of us. I couldn't bear it if I let her come and something happened to her while under my watch.

We ran through the crowds of men fighting trying our hardest to reach the Pearl as quickly as possible. I dodged, perried, and countered my way through them trying to remember everything Will and Jack had taught me about sword fighting.

I spun around just in time to see a naval soldier charging me, but didn't have enough time to react. He knocked me to the ground and disarmed me before I could even blink. I closed my eyes thinking that this was it, that it all ended here. A second later I opened my eyes wondering why I wasn't dead by now and looked around. And what did my wandering eyes happen to find, but my opponent dead on the ground a few feet away from me, and the one and only Captain Jack Sparrow standing in front of me, smiling. He extended his hand to me and helped me up.

"You should be more careful, luv. I'm not always gona be there to save that pretty little ass of yours." He smirked and walked away to fight off more soldiers.

_I don't know if I should be furious at that comment or flattered. Was that Jack's way of saving he thought I was beautiful? Ugh, this is ridiculous! I can't be thinking about such things right now! What am I doing?!_ I shook my head, as if that would shake away all my irrelevant thoughts, and once again, attempted to focus on the task at hand: getting away from this place. _Besides, I'm sure I'll have plenty of time to worry about these idiotic thoughts later._

After about an hour of fighting, we finally managed to get to the Pearl, mildly unscathed. We only lost a few men, but compared to the Company and Navy, we were lucky.

Once aboard, Jack gave the order to sail away as fast as we can. And yes, those were his exact words. "What a Captain!" I thought to myself smirking._ He really is unique, isn't he._

I introduced Cecilia to all the crew members, who surprisingly only made a few crude remarks. I'm not sure if standing next to her scowling at them with a face that said, "Say anything stupid and die," had anything to do with or not.

I, then, showed her all around the ship, especially my favorite spots like the helm and the crow's nest. Coincidentally, they happened to be Jack's favorite places on his ship as well. Well, like he says, we are peas in a pod.

Lastly, I showed her to her own cabin and left her there, giving her time to get set up and comfortable with her new home.

I decided to go look for Jack. It had seemed like ages since we last spoke. Of course, it came as no surprise when I found him standing at the helm, staring intently out at the horizon.

I quietly made my approach, wanting to sneak up on him as he'd done to me so many times before. Right when I was about to tap him on the shoulder and say something, I heard him say, "Evenin', Lizzie." He turned and smiled at me, his gold teeth glimmering in the moonlight. _How does he do that?_

Startled by him sensing me before I even had the chance tro utter a word, I quickly regained my composure and answered him trying to remember exactly why I went to talk to him. "Evening, Jack. I just thought I should come up here and thank you for saving me…" "Again." He chimed in while smirking. I could feel the red emerging in my cheeks and averted my vision from his pensive face. "Yes, again. And I know it's not your fault I got myself into that mess. I shouldn't have said those things back in the prison. I should've just stayed on board with you and this never would've happened." I sighed and glanced up at his face to find him staring at me with an unreadable expression. "What?" I muttered.

He just chuckled and fully turned his body towards me, keeping one hand on the helm steering his magnificent ship. "First of all, Lizzie, no need to thank me. If you haven't noticed, saving you is now apparently part of my job description. It's the cost of having such a pretty face aboard this ship. And second, pirates don't apologize, luv."

My face felt bright red at this point and I was just praying that he couldn't tell in the darkness of the night. How was I suppose to respond to that? _Wait, did he just give me another compliment? Two in one day, that's not very Captain Jack Sparrow like. Interesting. Maybe he does feel something for me, maybe I'm not just another wench to him?! Ugh, he's really not helping my decision making skills! Yet, again, maybe he is. Bloody hell, I can't think around this insufferable man! What exactly is happening here?_

Cotton came up to the helm to relieve Jack. Free from his duty, he led me over to the railing to continue our conversation privately. Meanwhile, I struggled to snap out of my musings, a problem I seemed to be having more and more these days.

"Well, it might not be very pirate like, but I have to thank you. I know it must be a pain to be rescuing me and having me on board all the time and I'm just grateful you put up with me. I mean, it's just, with everything that's happen, and all the trouble you've dealt with on my account, I really appreciate that you haven't thrown me overboard." I stopped to smirk trying to lighten the mood, but with tears starting to trickle down my cheeks, it didn't help much. "I'm just thankful everyday for having met you, Jack. You've shown me so much. You've shown me freedom and life. You've taught me how to sail and be a pirate. You've given me a place to live when I've had no where else to go and friendship when I've had no one else to turn to. You truly are a good man, Jack, whether you admit it or not, it's true."

Jack just stood there. His hand came up to caress my cheek while his thumb wiped away my tears. His face only showing that he was processing what I had just admitted to him and trying to formulate a response. I waited patiently for his reply just enjoying the sensation of his touch upon my skin.

"Lizzie, you see too much good in me." He stated quietly, slightly shaking his head. "I enjoy having you on board and have grown quite accustomed to it actually. I don't think I'd let you leave now, even if you wanted to. And, you bring an equal amount of baggage with you as anyone else would. It makes you who you are, the fierce, clever, pirate beauty of the Caribbean."

And with that said, he crashed his lips onto mine gently, but forcefully and I was lost in the feeling of complete bliss as our lips moved together as one; both of us getting what we've longed for, but feared to claim.

**A/N: Yaya!!! They finally kissed!! But, that might spring many new problems that the pair might or might not be ready for! Will they be able to overcome them? I don't know! You'll just have to keep reading and find out!!! Thanks for reading!! Hope you enjoyed!! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think, it helps a lot when I'm writing to know what you guys like and dislike!! **


	9. Discussions and Accords

**A/N: Yaya, she's finally updating!! Sorry for the incredibly long wait!! I apologize profusely!! Things are crazier than ever!!**

**BTW: In case you haven't figured it out yet, my story takes place a couple of months after COTBP, ignoring the other two movies. About one of the only things I changed was that Barbossa did not die when he got shot, he was only severely wounded, but he got away. You'll need to know that for this chapter. winks**

**Please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes…I didn't have time to edit this chapter if I wanted to update today. **

**A special thanks to all my reviewers!! I love you guys!! Keep them coming!! They always brighten up my day **

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, the mouse still owns it all!! **_

* * *

Bliss. Security. Desire. These and many more emotions coursed through my body as I deepened the kiss, unable to get enough of him. He had my back pushed against the railing of the Pearl as his hands roamed dexterously around my figure and his lips did wonders to my own. I had waited so long for this. I had wondered if this was the right path, but there, in his arms, I was sure of it. This is what I wanted most in this world and I didn't need an old compass to tell me that. I was just hoping he felt the same way.

We broke apart due to the unfortunate necessity of oxygen to calm our ragged breathing. I was still in a bit of shock, hoping that this wasn't some dream that I was about to wake up from. I stared into his black orbs as if looking away would shatter this dream and confirm my suspicions.

He stared back wordlessly into my honey eyes, twirling a lock of my hair in one hand while his other rested comfortably on my hip holding me close.

I wanted to kiss him again and tell him to never, ever stop, but he looked as if he had something he wanted to say, so I kept still, waiting.

He gave me a warm smile and I returned it just enjoying the feeling of being in his arms. He opened his mouth, but what I heard was not his beautiful, hypnotizing voice.

"Excuse me, Captain. Gibbs said he needs you in the rum cellar. Said it was an emergency."

_Cecilia._ I reluctantly turned my head to see her form in a little pink, knee length sun dress standing beside us with a face of complete innocence.

I unintentionally glared at her for her most inopportune interruption before focusing my attention back on Jack, who was still staring at me as if he didn't even hear Cecilia's message.

He leaned in until his lips were right next to my ear. Once again, my heart began beating feverishly as if it was trying to jump out of my chest. His breath on my skin gave me goose bumps up and down my body. It was impossible not to react to his close presence. Even if my mind could focus, which it had no intention of doing, my body was going haywire.

"We shall continue our 'discussion' later, Miss Swann." He whispered gently into my ear. And with that, he pecked my check and gracefully, yet swiftly, rushed down the stairs heading for the rum cellar.

I spun around to watch his disappearing form turn the corner while a suppressed smile began creeping onto my lips. I stared obliviously into the night as my thoughts raced in my head contemplating on all the events that occurred that day, especially the most recent.

"Looks like you and the Captain know each other more than I thought."

My thoughts were so jumbled in my head that the words didn't register at first, but when I heard her clearing her throat, I realized she was waiting for a reply.

I turned my head once again to see her standing fairly too close to me, in my opinion, with an unreadable glint in her eye. I stared at her for a moment, mulling over a plausible answer that she would accept without much further inquiry.

"It appears that way, doesn't it?" I tried to say as simply as I could while walking away. Unfortunately, she followed.

"Oh come on, Liz. We've been friends for how long?! And you're not even going to talk to me about the simple fact that I just saw you kissing one of the worlds most notorious pirates! A very, incredibly, amazingly handsome, pirate Captain!" _Well, she's got a point…he is all those things. And he kissed me! Me! A governor's daughter and proper lady of society! Ha, not anymore, not even close! But I still can't believe he kissed me! I wonder what he's doing right now. I wonder if he's thinking about me. God knows I can't stop thinking about him!_

She continued to follow me pleading for me to talk to her and I ignored her the best I could until she nearly screamed the news to the whole bloody crew. I spun around so fast she nearly ran into me and told her to keep her voice down as I shoved her into a nearby cabin.

"Why don't you go bloody scream it to the whole crew!" My face was red and my breathing still uneven. She stared in utter shock at my words and my attitude.

"Jeez, Liz. I was only kidding. Calm down, will ya."

I sighed. She was right. I shouldn't be like this. It was only one kiss and I didn't even know if it really meant anything. I made a vow to myself to stay calm and clear-headed until I talked to Jack. I didn't want to get my hopes up and then have them crushed. No, that couldn't happen, not again, I might not be as strong this time around.

"Sorry, it's just...well...I'm not sure how he feels about it. It just sort of happened and I'd rather not get too excited about it until I talk to him. And I definitely don't want the crew to know, at least not yet. I'd let him tell them if he wishes."

"Ok, fine I get that. But aren't you feeling something? I mean, HELLO, HE KISSED YOU!" She smiled and laughed as if she really couldn't believe it.

"Yes, I know, thank you. I was there." I gave her a small, sarcastic smile and rolled my eyes, like I really needed her to point out the obvious. I really did not want to be having this conversation right now, not yet anyway. I needed to get some answers from my mysterious Captain first.

I did my best to try and get out of the cabin, so I could go and think before I talked to Jack. I wanted to make sure I knew exactly what I was going to say, so that it conveyed exactly how I felt about him.

"I really do have to get back to work, Cece, but we'll talk later tonight. I promise." I took a hesitant step toward the door waiting for her protests; however, they never came.

"Fine, go back to work ya scalawag, but I'm gona hold you to that promise." She smiled and shooed me with her hand.

"I wouldn't expect it any other way." I gave her one last smile and disappeared into the corridor.

Cecilia watched as the door to the cabin shut behind Elizabeth. "Well, that was not much help. How am I supposed to find out what the heck is going on between them if Lizzie won't spill it. Maybe Jack will open up more. I highly doubt it. I'm gona need to find some rum. He might not talk to me on his own, but he will with a little help from a friend." And with that she left the cabin in search for a large supply of rum.

* * *

"Mr. Gibbs, what is it ye be needin'?" Jack had finally made it to the rum cellar after taking a wrong turn due to his inability to think of anything else but_ her_. _What is it about that woman that's got me so damn disoriented? I can't even find my way around me own bloody ship!_

"What are ye talking about, Jack?" Gibbs looked up from taking inventory of the rum with a puzzled expression.

"Did ye not call me down here because of an emergency?" Jack himself was now confused.

"Nay, I did not." Gibbs stared at Jack as if he had three heads.

_What the blazes…? _"Very well then, get back to work." Jack ordered before walking away completed bewildered. _Maybe the girl was mistaken?_ _Oh well, who cares. I wonder what Lizzie's doing. Maybe I should go find her and continue our interesting discussion. _He smirked to himself and headed for the deck.

* * *

"I assume you know why I summoned you here."

"Ye be assuming incorrectly, I assure ye."

"Captain Barbossa, or should I call you Hector since as of right now you don't seem to be in possession of a ship to captain," Beckett remarked smirking. Barbossa sneered and cursed under his breath.

"I am prepared to make you a highly generous offer." Crammer announced very pleased at the ingeniousness of his plan.

"I'm listenin'." Barbossa stated slightly intrigued at what Crammer could possible think he could offer him.

"You have heard of Captain Kidd's treasure, buried on an island up north and protected by the spirit of one of his own men. It holds an unknown amount of precious gold. Your job is to go to Jack Sparrow and persuade him to go in search of this legendary treasure. Sounds easy enough, but the stories and rumors that accompany the legend are to be heeded. In return for your loyal service, you will receive ten percent of the treasure, the Black Pearl, and its crew with the understanding that you are to stay away from all Company ships, as well as being an ally if we would ever need your services. All I want is the rest of the treasure, Jack Sparrow, and Elizabeth Swann. Do we have a deal?" Crammer finished his proposition with an encouraging smile. He remained seated at his desk and patiently waited for Barbossa's reply.

"And just how do ye suppose I do said task, hmmm…? I don't know if you are aware, but the last time I saw Jack, he shot me, almost fatally I must add. What makes you think he'll let me anywhere near his ship let alone on it to talk to him? He thinks I'm dead and the minute he finds out I'm not, he'll kill me himself without any mistakes this time, so why me? Why are ye so desperate to bargain with a pirate?" Barbossa was intrigued by the offer, but questioned Crammer's motives, as well as his plan to accomplish his goal.

"First, you agree. Then, we will discuss the course at hand." Crammer declared firmly which left very little room for argument.

"What's a pirate to do when offered a chance for revenge? We have an accord."

"Excellent!" Barbossa held out his hand to shake Crammer's, but Crammer just walked away in disgust to his map.

_And so it begins. _

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh that doesn't sound good! Haha! And yes Captain Kidd's treasure is a real legend…you can google it for more information or just keep reading for I will be explaining it in more detail in future chapters. I will be adding some of my own spin onto the legend though to make the story more interesting. Also, thanks goes to my English teacher who indirectly gave me the idea for my story ! **

**Thanks for reading!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Now, just move your mouse on over to the pretty little purple box and leave me a review Come on, you know you want to !!**


End file.
